The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of feijoa ‘Acca sellowiana’ and more specifically to a feijoa variety which produces fruit which are ripe for harvesting in the very early season, that is, from at least as early as about 28 Mar. 2008 under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to provide a feijoa variety that bears a crop earlier in the season then those varieties that it is most closely similar to, and under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. In this regard, several well known and popular feijoa varieties are harvested in both the early and late seasons near Nelson, New Zealand. However, their respective fruit sizes are relatively small, on average, when compared to the large fruit size produced by the present variety of feijoa. More specifically, the variety of feijoa identified by the varietal name ‘Opal Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,825) is characterized by producing a relatively small sized fruit (about 85 grams) during the late season, that is, from about 16 May 2008 under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. Still further, the variety ‘Apollo’ (unpatented), produces an average sized fruit weighing about 100 grams and which is ripe for harvesting about 18 Apr. 2008 under the same ecological conditions. Still further, the unpatented variety ‘Triumph’ produces a small fruit (about 85 grams) and which is ripe for harvesting about 23 May 2008 under the same ecological conditions. Yet further, the variety ‘Unique’ (unpatented) also produces a small fruit (about 85 grams), and which is ripe in the early season for harvesting, that is, on or about 18 Apr. 2008 under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. Moreover, the present variety is similar in some respects to the feijoa variety ‘Kaiteri’ (U.S. Plant patent pending, Ser. No. 12/322,988), and which is ripe for harvesting in the very early season, that is, on or after about 4 Apr. 2008, under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. Still further, the new variety is somewhat similar to the variety named ‘Anatoki’ (U.S. Plant patent pending, Ser. No. 12/378,015), and which produces a relatively large sized fruit (about 100 grams) in the very early season, that being on or after 11 Apr. 2008 under the current ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. In contrast, the present variety of feijoa is distinguished therefrom and characterized as to novelty by producing a large fruit (greater than about 125 grams) in the very early season, that being as early as 28 Mar. 2008 under the ecological conditions prevailing near Nelson, New Zealand. In view of its early harvesting date, and large size, the present variety provides a degree of commercial and consumer appeal not present with respect to other known varieties.